Baby of the Fairies
by Aniwolfgirl
Summary: Gajeel Redfox aka Black Steel Gajeel comes back to Fairy Tail with an infant. How will the guild react? How will the one who secretly loves him react? And more importantly who is this baby and how did Gajeel end up with her? GaLe or Gaevy(whichever you call it). GajeelXLevy
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - What The Hell Is That?!**

It was a normal day in the town of Magnolia. The air was fresh with scents, the sky was cloudless and blue.

_"Fire breath!"_

_"Snowman!"_

_"Barbecued brains!"_

_"Snow Princess!"_

The sounds echoed around the building. Crashing and banging sounds that were a result of name calling could be heard as well. Yes, just another day in Magnolia.

...

A man stood out the front of the guild with his dark exceed companion. A bundle in his arms made him reluctant to enter the guild.

The bundle started to wail. The man started to freak out, the exceed covering his ears to try and block out the wails.

"What do I, PantherLily?" The male asked in a panicked tone.

"It might be from the noise inside, Gajeel," the exceed know as PantherLily said to the freaked out male.

Gajeel Redfox, former Phantom Lord member until certain events had them disbanded. Now a member of Fairy Tail. He was the Iron Dragon Slayer also know to some as Black Steel Gajeel. He was a brutal and forceful man, always wanting to be in fights and to show off how strong he was. He never wanted to be seen as weak. Perhaps this is the reason he was so reluctant to enter the guild right now.

There he was outside the Fairy Tail guild holding a baby bundled in a blanket. The baby kept wailing, tears forming in those lilac eyes.

"We should stop the fighting before she cries too much and throws up," Lily suggested to Gajeel.

Gajeel let out a humph. "Since when have you been a baby expert?"

PantherLily scratched the back of his head. "Well I did look after Coco in Edolas. She wasn't a baby, but still a young child back then."

"Okay. Lets just hurry up and stop this thing from busting my ear drums." Gajeel thought it wasn't something he needed to happen to him.

"It's a she, Gajeel."

"Whatever."

...

The guild doors opened and a table came flying at the opened door. Lily was quick to react and changed into his battle form, slicing the table in half so it wouldn't hit the baby in Gajeel's arms, as Gajeel changed his arm to a metal rod. At that moment every stopped and heard the wailing noise. The guild members stared in the direction of the pair. Tiny hands reached up and tried to grab at his metal rod arm as it continued crying.

**Levy's P.O.V**

I could hear a baby crying as I sat upstairs with Jet and Droy. I looked down as the commotion stopped and saw him, Gajeel. He was standing there holding a bundle. It continued to cry. I felt devastated, heartbroken. Gajeel was holding a baby. Its tiny hands reached for his arm while it continued to cry. It must be his. Maybe the mother died recently and that's why he was gone so long. Before I knew it tears were in my eyes just thinking about the chance I just lost with him. Maybe if I wasn't so weak or such a coward about telling him how I felt. Me, Levy McGarden, in love with the Iron Dragon Slayer, Gajeel Redfox. A former member of Phantom Lord that attacked our guild and me and my team mates. Who would have thought? It took myself a while to realise this too.

**Third Person P.O.V**

The fighting had stopped and the cries eventually ceased as everyone continued to stare at the male mage and his exceed companion.

The short silence was suddenly broken.

"What the hell is that?!"

"Natsu. Shut up!"

"Shove it, Gray!"

The cries began again. Natsu and Gray were silence by scarlet haired Requip mage, Erza Scarlet thumping them on the heads. "It's a baby you idiots. Question is what is Gajeel doing with it?"

"You didn't kidnap the kid, did you?" questioned blonde Lightning mage, Laxus Dreyar.

"Is it your baby?" That question came from the youngest Takeover mage, Lisanna Strauss.

Gajeel bounced the baby trying to get her to hush. PantherLily was quick to defend the Iron user and explain the situation. "No, it is not his."

"What's all the commotion you brats?" the elderly guild master questioned as he descended down the stairs followed by the others who were sitting on the second floor.

"Gajeel has a baby," Gray casually told the master.

Makarov looked at Gajeel.

"It's not mine, damn it," he said frowning. The baby in his arms was quiet again and the Iron mage sighed in relief.

**Levy's P.O.V**

I smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn't his baby. I was happy. But then I began to think what was Gajeel doing with it and where were its parents? I wondered mostly how Gajeel happened to come across a baby in the first place, and what was going to happen to the poor child now?

**Third Person P.O.V**

"We found her frozen in ice."

Everyone looked in disbelief at the man.

Lily spoke, "Gajeel is telling the truth. We found a cave behind a waterfall when we were on that monster hunting job. And we found her encased in ice."

"Like Deliora," Gray said.

"Gajeel touched the ice and it shattered instantly. She was lifeless at first, until Gajeel did CPR. Then she started to cry."

"We couldn't just leave her there," Gajeel said.

Master Makarov nodded his head in understanding.

It was so much for everyone to take in. However most of the guild members came to have a look at the little girl anyway. The elder Takeover sibling, Mirajane pulled the blanket off the baby's head to reveal short but thick purplish grey hair. Everyone seemed in awe at the little bundle. Gajeel seemed reluctant to let her go into the hands of anyone else in fear she would start to cry again.

...

Levy eventually made her way to Gajeel. "Can I hold her?" The iron mage thought for a moment and nodded and handed the baby over to the blue haired solid script mage. "What's her name?"

"I really have no idea," Gajeel said as he rubbed his chin in thought. This was going to be hard. They had to find out her name or make one for her. And being Fairy Tail, well there was bound to be a fight over it.

Now the questions that remained for the guild were; Who was this baby? Where was this baby going to stay? What was her name? How long was she trapped in that ice? Why was she trapped in ice in the first place?


	2. Chapter 2

**Baby of the Fairies**

**Chapter 2 - ****Heavenly Sound**

Levy McGarden held the sleeping infant girl in her arms. PantherLily watched his human partner look at the Solid Script mage with interest. He, himself knew that the Iron mage had an affection of some kind towards the blue haired girl he called 'Shrimp'. The man however was too stubborn, and arrogant to acknowledge it, and admit it to anyone.

"So how is the name going to be picked?" the blue haired mage asked, looking up at the crowd around her.

"Let's name her Yuki," Water mage, Juvia suggested.

"How about Natsu Junior or Igneel?" Fire Dragon Slayer, Natsu asked. This earned the Fire mage a whack on the head from the scarlet haired Erza.

"We're not going to curse the girl with your name, or name her after a dragon, moron," Laxus said sternly. The other members nodded their heads in agreement to the Lightning Dragon Slayer.

"What about Serenity?" Lisanna asked.

...

The name suggestions continued on for quite some time. No-one came to an agreement on any of the names that had been suggested, so far. The dark-haired Iron mage didn't know that the baby not having a name would be such a big issue for everyone. He was beginning to think, maybe he should have just given the girl a random name before they walked through those doors to save the drama.

Gajeel walked over to the bar and got himself a drink, since Mira and Kinana were both busy among the others with the baby.

The male mage sat and drank his beer casually without a care. He knew the baby would be safe in Levy's hands. There was something that made him trust the Solid Script mage with the baby. It sent a strange feeling to his chest seeing her holding the infant in her arms. He closed his eyes, seeing the blue haired mage in his memories. Her fear, tears, frowns, laughter, and smiles filled his mind.

He was brought out of his trance when he heard Lily talk.

"We should let Gajeel decide her name. Since he found her and released her from the ice prison."

"Can we really trust him with naming a baby though?" Card mage Cana asked.

Gajeel ignored the brunette's comment slash question. Closing his eyes again he thought for a moment. "Amane."

The guild members looked at him. Gajeel rolled his eyes at their dumbfounded stares. "Amane for a name. It's not as stupid as Natsu Junior and it sounds like a girl's name. Right?"

They all looked at the girl still sleeping in Levy's arms, pondering on the name the dark-haired man had suggested.

The blue haired Sky Dragon Slayer, Wendy was the first to comment on the suggested name. "I love it. What does it mean though. Does it have a meaning or does it just sound nice?"

Levy answered the Dragon Slayer's question. "It means heavenly sound, or something like that."

The people all nodded in agreement with the name.

The eldest Takeover sibling lightly ran her finger over the baby's nose, she looked over at Gajeel who still sat at the bar, drinking.

"Was there a reason for her name to be Amane?"

The red-eyed male took another sip of his drink as he thought.

"Yes," he replied to Mira's question. He continued, "before we found her, I swear I heard a soothing melody that drew me to the cave. It was a relaxing melody, almost heavenly."

The others were a bit confused with the Iron Dragon Slayer's reasoning for the name choice. They however did like the name. It may not have been any of the names they would have picked, but they had definitely underestimated the man.

...

The tiny baby now had a name, Amane. All that was left for them to decide was where she would stay? She was too young to live on her own, obviously. Quite a few of the guild members were out of the question to be asked if she could stay with them. Their lifestyles and age, not to mention their lack of parenting skills, would make the task of looking after Amane more difficult and tiring.

The Firearm Requip mage, Bisca whispered in her husband's ear, "Alzack, we can take her. We still have Asuka's old stuff. Besides, who else is...well, up to date in parenting skills?"

The dark-haired man smiled at his wife. "I guess another one won't hurt. Until she's old enough to decide herself."

Bisca and Alzack walked to the centre of the crowd. "We will take her, since we got everything and it's getting late," Al said to them. "We can all work out a permanent thing later on."

Bisca took the baby out of Levy's arms and the pair walked away with their daughter following behind.

They had just reached the doors of the guild and everything changed. The cries began again, Amane wailed her arms about. Bisca tried to soothe her, nothing working. The Iron Dragon Slayer frowned at the crying, closing his eyes in an attempt to cure his now throbbing head. There was only so much noise the man could take and the crying now was beyond it. Her sounds were as if she was in pain and being torn away from something.

Gajeel slammed the now empty schooner on the bar top, getting up he walked over to the family at the door. He immediately held out his arms, signalling Bisca to hand Amane to him. The woman gave her to him without hesitation. Everyone watched in either awe or shock as the harsh vicious mage made white noise and swayed the girl. Amane soon quelled her cries and settled once again.

"Looks like that plan's a miss then," Bisca said with a smile on her face, watching the dark-haired mage comfort the baby. Natsu began to laugh hysterically.

"Gajeel's stuck with a baby!" he shouted. Gajeel glared at the Fire Dragon Slayer. If glares could burn a hole in someone's eyes, this was one of them. Gray snickered along with a few of the other mages, who thought it was hilarious that Gajeel would be stuck caring for a child. Some felt sorry for the baby though. Having him to care for her was probably a disaster waiting to happen. If not that, was he really the ideal role model?

Makarov cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. They all turned their attention to him. The elderly guild master spoke, "Gajeel, you can stay here with her tonight. Alzack's right. It's getting late. Anyone else is welcome to do the same. Amane may just need time to get to know everyone. Taking in turns might be the best place to start."

They all had to admit that Master Makarov did have a good point. Maybe a sleep over and taking in turns, if not even just helping the Iron mage in his predicament would be a good way for baby Amane to warm up to everyone. Perhaps they could learn more about her through the night by observation.

* * *

Next Chapter – The sleepover at the guild begins. Just about everyone has agreed to stay and help out, hoping to find out more about Amane. People start disappearing in Magnolia as something sinister lurks in the darkness of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Scene change indicated with xxx. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 3: An Iron Heart Melts**

An elderly couple walked along the path in the evening.

"I had a great night dear."

"Me too," the woman's husband replied.

The pair walked down an ally to get to their home. Little did they know a shadow figure follwed them closely.

The couple got to their front door of their house, before they could enter the figure that had shadowed them rose up and enveloped them both in darkness.

xxx

"Why won't she stop crying?"

"Shhhh, Amane," the violet haired woman, Kinana spoke soothingly, as she bounced the little baby.

Her efforts went unheard as the tiny, yet noisy, Amane continued to wail.

The other mages had left the infirmary where they had set Amane up to sleep, leaving Kinana and the youngest Takeover mage, Lisanna with the first shift.

Kinana put her nose near the baby and sniffed.

"No bottom change needed."

"Maybe she's hungry?" Lisanna asked more as a question than a suggestion.

The white haired girl picked up the bottle of formula and offered it to the infant, planing the teat in her mouth. Amane suckled the bottle for a few seconds before her cries continued.

"Guess that's not it," Kinana said. "Maybe one of us should get someone, like a parent or even Gajeel. It is his baby after all."

Lisanna laughed. "Amane isn't his. Besides everyone who stayed is probably going to be busy soon."

Kinana looked questioningly.

_"Ash Brains!"_

_"Ice Princess!"_

_"Big Mouth!"_

_"You want to fight me?!"_

_"Yeah, I'll go ya!"_

The guild building began to quake with the effects of the brawl that had just broken out.

"See. I was wondering how long it would take them," Lisanna said with a smile on here face. That was Fairy Tail.

The white haired mage could see the violet haired girl was growing weary of the baby's crying. "Here let me try something." Lisanna took Amane off Kinana and leant the infant over her shoulder, rubbing and patting her back. The crying ceased after that fateful sound was heard. The smell of bile reached Lisanna's nose.

The violet haired girl began to laugh. "Well she's quiet now."

The white haired Takeover mage put Amane in the woven bassinet Bisca and Alzack had brought over, along with the other essential baby things that would be needed for the night. Both girls looked at the baby sleeping before them.

"She's so adorable," Kinana said as she tucked her in the blanket.

A knock at the door brought the girls out of their trance. Gajeel and Levy stood at the door. The blue haired mage looked as happy as ever, yet Gajeel looked so weary and exhausted.

"Thought you two might want to get dinner so we came to take over," Levy told the two girls. Gajeel wrinkled up his nose. "What happened to you?" he asked looked at Lisanna.

Lisanna laughed. "Oh, she threw up on me."

Gajeel laughed. "It's about time someone else copped it. Patherlily and I were stuck with her for two weeks before we got here. Not once did she throw up on him, always me."

Levy smacked Gajeel on the arm. "That's not nice," she scolded. The Iron mage just rolled his eyes.

Lisanna and Kinana left the infirmary, leaving Levy and Gajeel with Amane.

"I hope Bisca and Alzack can find that monitor lacrima, so we won't have to stay and watch her all the time," Gajeel said to the blue haired Script mage. Bisca and Alzack had brought the stuff back and went back home in an attempt to try and find the baby monitoring lacrima they had.

"She doesn't seem so bad. All quiet and content," Levy told the Iron mage. The silence was broken as Amane began her cries one again. Gajeel let out a sigh and went over to Amane. He stood watching her a little before reaching for the crying infant.

"Gajeel," Levy spoke as she approached beside him and place a hand on his arm.

The dark haired mage looked at her. "What's up, Shrimp?"

Levy rolled her eyes at his nickname for her. "You look tired. Let me take her. You can, well sit and rest a bit."

Gajeel nodded, picking up the still crying baby girl, he handed her to Levy.

Levy McGarden began to follow the instructions that were left behind. First was to check for a nappy change by feel and smell. Levy put her nose near the baby's bottom to smell. It didn't smell like poop. She then felt the diaper for fullness. Yes it felt quite full of liquid, so the Solid Script mage decided to change her. Levy placed Amane on the bed, talking to the infant as she changed her nappy to a clean one. Amane stopped her cries. Her purple lilac eyes were trained on the blue haired mage.

...

Gajeel watched the two interact. A smile crept on to his face. This Solid Script mage was something. She was kind and caring, a gentle soul. She always wanted to see the best in everyone, even him. The Iron Dragon Slayer still didn't know why she was so forgiving towards him after what he had done when he was a member of Phantom Lord. His heart began to flutter as he thought about her. And watching her with Amane didn't seem to help the feeling.

_'Why do I feel like this? No not her,'_ he asked himself in his thoughts. He shook his head. There was no way such a woman like Levy would fall for a man like Gajeel. The dark haired mage let out a scoff as he thought about what dumb luck he had feeling some kind of affection towards a girl that he thought he would never be good enough for.

Levy put Amane's suit back on and picked her up. She looked over at Gajeel and smiled. The Iron mage could feel his heart melting, as she continued to smile at him. He gave her a small minuscule smile back.

_'She'll never have feelings towards a man like me. I should just forget about it like I have been.'_

_..._

The Iron Dragon Slayer had to admit to himself though that Levy would make a great mother one day. He watched as Levy sat down and fed the infant formula.

"You know your future kids and the man you marry are going to be really lucky to have you." Levy was taken aback by the comment Gajeel had just blurted and her cheeks flushed. Gajeel was stunned. _'Shit I shouldn't of said that out loud.'_

"Um, thanks," Levy awkwardly responded. The blue haired mage finished feeding Amane, burped her and placed her back in the bassinet. Levy then sat down and read the yawning infant a story. Gajeel continued to watch closely as his eyelids began to get heavier on him. Soon enough Gajeel was asleep in the chair he was sitting in. Levy finished reading and noticed Gajeel had fallen asleep too. She picked up a blanket and placed it on the content Iron mage.

"I wouldn't mind being married and having a family to you."


	4. Chapter 4

A.N - Thank you to all my reviewers, followers and favourers. I apologise this is overly late, however I had urgent work and family matters to see to. Being a newly appointed Manger is crazy work and to top it off everyone in my house got sick, but me. So naturally I was left cleaning puke and all sorts from three people. So now that is out of the way I present the fourth chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

**Erinyes Arc**

Chapter 4 - Mysteries and a Mission

_'I wouldn't mind being married and having a family to you.'_

...

The tiny new Fairy Tail member woke shortly. Her cries startled a certain Iron mage, making him jolt sideward, waking him from his slumber. His heart raced due to his panic. Levy McGarden however appeared to remain calm and slowly got up from her seat and picked up Amane. She immediately settled once she was in Levy's arms, being rocked and patted gently on the back.

"How can you be so calm? It's like you know what you're doing. Like you've had kids before," Gajeel said to Levy.

Levy looked at the Iron Dragon Slayer and smiled. "Don't be silly. I've never had children before. Nor have I met the right man before. Most of it just comes from the books I've read and Bisca talking about her experiences with Asuka."

The dark-haired Iron mage looked deep in thought. He had to admire the girl's ability to pay attention and remember so much from all the book she's ever read. It was as if she had a photographic memory or something.

"Wonder if they found that monitor lacrima yet?"

The two mages looked at the clock in the infirmary. It was getting really late, or would you say early, since it was after midnight?

…

The first rays of morning light shone through the window of the infirmary. Gajeel had gotten up early to check on Amane.

Gajeel and Levy had left baby Amane for the rest of the night, allowing the rest of the members who stayed to alternate babysitting duties between them. Everyone had slept on the first floor of the guild that night.

Lucy, Natsu, Wendy, Gray and Erza, all eager to leave for their group mission, had all left Gajeel to ready Amane for a new day. By the time the Iron Dragon Slayer had made it down the stairs with the infant, the entire guild was a ruckus. Not the usual ruckus of the everyday guild life but one of worry, tension and fear among some. The Iron mage noticed the 'Strongest Team' had not left yet, although they were so eager to before.

The infant he held in his arms looked up at him with her purple lilac eyes. They closed as she frowned. Gajeel braced himself as he saw Amane's tiny hands clench and shake.

She let out a body cringing cry. One that sounded as if she was in agony.

Her cries echoed through the guild hall, prompting everyone to quiet down.

Master Makarov approached Gajeel. The elderly guild master held out his arms to the Iron mage. "Here. Let me take her for a moment."

Gajeel placed the infant in Makarov's arms. The entire guild watched the exchange between the two men.

Her cries calmed as the old man held her close, whispering soothing words to her. Within moments the headache bringing sounds had ceased and all was quiet. The only sound coming from Amane was her little breaths as she slept. Makarov handed the sleeping child to Kinana, who took her to the back of the room.

"Alright brats. Listen up," Makarov began in a serious tone. He was sure to be quiet enough so it wouldn't startle Amane, but loud enough to be heard by the others still.

"People have gone missing in Magnolia..."

Murmurs began as they began to consult with one another. "Shut up!" the elderly master shouted. Everyone went quiet again and listened.

"We don't know what is doing it, or why, but we will find out. That is why, Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Juvia, Levy, Gajeel, Mira and Romeo. You are all selected for this job. And until this is sorted, I want everyone to stay at the guild."

Gajeel's face furrowed. He had Amane to take care of, didn't the old geezer remember that?

As if Makarov could read Gajeel's thoughts, he nodded at the dark-haired mage. "Don't worry, Amane will be fine here with us."

Gajeel scoffed. "I'm not worried. I know she'll be fine."

…

That day drew on. The specially assembled team were scouring the streets for clues and leads. A lot coming to a dead-end, or leading them back to the start with more questions and no answers.

Amane remained at the guild. As the Iron Dragon Slayer and the Solid Script mage walked the streets, Gajeel couldn't help but worry about the little child. Levy could see the worry on his face. The blue haired mage put a hand on Gajeel's shoulder. "She will be okay with them."

Gajeel looked into the blue haired woman's hazel eyes, a minuscule smile on his lips. "Yeah, I know."

…

The sun began to set its final rays for the day on the town of Magnolia, basking it in mesmerising orange, pink and yellow colours of all different shades. The Fairy mages who were out looking for clues and answers began their way back to the guild, defeated. Nothing to show for a days work on the special mission.

Gajeel and Levy, along with Natsu and Lucy were the last pairs to arrive back at the guild.

"Sorry Master. We couldn't find anything," Levy apologised to Master Makarov, bowing her head down apologetically.

The elderly guild master shook his head. "Do not worry my child."

Gajeel was quick to disappear from the others and head to check on Amane, who was asleep in the infirmary.

The red-eyed Dragon Slayer slowly opened the door and went inside. He approached the infant in the bassinet. It was as if the girl could sense he was close. She opened her lilac eyes and looked at him. Gajeel picked her up and held her close to him. "Levy took pretty good care of you last night, didn't she? This is hard for me to say, so don't tell anyone. I think I like her more than a friend or a comrade, maybe love her."


End file.
